Episode 52
The Demon's True Nature is the fifty-second episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis #Inuyasha and Miroku are still trapped in Gatenmaru's poison cocoon; being separated from Tessaiga combined with Gatenmaru and his men's cruelty cause Inuyasha's yōkai blood to take him over once again, and he bursts out of the poison cocoon, freeing himself and Miroku. # Inuyasha, in his full demon form, easily destroys Gatenmaru with his claws; Inuyasha then chases down the surviving bandits and brutally slaughters every one that he can. # Sesshōmaru arrives on the scene and challenges the full demon Inuyasha; Sesshōmaru decides for himself that Inuyasha is not a full-fledged demon, he is a mere hanyō who has become nothing more than a mindless beast. # Sesshōmaru leaves after Inuyasha reverts to his normal self; Inuyasha later frantically tries to wash the blood out of his claws, feeling utter disgust for his actions as a full demon. Summary The bandits have camped around the town, and are enjoying saki while waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha to die. Gatenmaru consumes a woman from the village, and taunts Inuyasha as he reaches for another village woman to devour. An old man of the village grabs the Tessaiga and tries to run it to Inuyasha. As the bandits are about to slay the old man, Sango and Kagome arrive and save him. Kagome takes possession of Tessaiga while the bandits surround them. Within the poison cocoon, Miroku's barrier is failing. The demon leader of the bandits orders his men to retrieve Kagome, and Sango, Kirara and Shippō try to defend her. Inside the cocoon, Inuyasha's demon blood takes control of him. He rips through the poison cocoon, freeing himself and Miroku. Under the demonic influence of his blood, Inuyasha cuts down a bunch of bandits. Gatenmaru attacks Inuyasha again, this time Inuyasha defeats the monster easily. The human bandits, horrified by their master's death at the hands of Inuyasha's full demon form, turn and run. Inuyasha chases down and confronts the fleeing bandits. The bandits beg for mercy and insist they were only following orders, but Inuyasha ignores their pleas and slays them. Kagome, still gripping Tessaiga, runs after Inuyasha, calling him. Kagome tries to return Tessaiga to Inuyasha, but he is distracted by the arrival of Sesshōmaru. When Sesshōmaru draws his sword, Inuyasha knocks it aside. After a few moments of fighting, Sesshōmaru sees the truth of Bokusenō's words. With his typical contempt, Sesshōmaru easily tosses Inuyasha to the ground, unconscious. Kagome throws herself between the half-brothers. As Kagome begs Sesshōmaru to stop, Sesshōmaru instructs Kagome to use Tessaiga to return Inuyasha to his senses. Sesshōmaru returns to Jaken and Rin. In the village, Inuyasha looks at the destruction he wreaked, and confesses that he doesn't remember causing it. He worries that it is the first time he does not remember what happened during his transformation. The villagers start to fear him and kept themselves away due to how frightening his demon form was to them, but the boy defended Inuyasha because he tried to save his grandfather and other lives. Later, Inuyasha washed his hands in a stream in order to get rid of the scent of human blood. The scent, however, is overwhelming. After giving up, he sits next Kagome. He gets upset when Kagome gives him a concerned look and claims that he didn't care what happened, but she tells him to not kid himself. She then hugs him to comfort him. Inuyasha worries that the next time he becomes a full demon he might attack Kagome. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kohaku }} Soundtrack in Order of Used Notes * This is the third time Inuyasha transforms into a full demon. * The irony of this episode is despite Inuyasha's desire to become a full demon, he regrets it, since it didn't happen the way he wanted it to. Category:Episodes